Kiss it Better
by Quicksilver19
Summary: Veronica has a mission to do for her father and Logan's the typical overprotective boyfriend...
1. Chapter 1

Kiss it Better…

Just a little ficlet inspired by I Turn My Camera On by Spoon… has nothing to do with the song but more like the feeling of it… if that makes any sense…

☼☼☼

Veronica took one last look at herself in the mirror, dabbed a little more fire engine red lipstick on and stood up. Done. Perfect. She blew a kiss to her reflection just as Spoon's "I Turn My Camera On…" came on her CD player. She did a few skanky dance steps, shaking it for the mirror as she giggled.

"Is this the real double identity I don't know about?"

She turned and stopped short, her face blushing crimson. "What are you doing here?"

Logan leaned against the doorway, arms crossed. "You're not going to that club without me."

She sighed. "I told you Logan. You can't come. You're too…" She trailed off.

He smirked. "Memorable?"

"Jealous." She picked up her purse and jacket. "When I get in there, I'm no longer Veronica Mars. I'm Candy Cane, the naughty candy stripper nurse come for some entertainment at a Halloween party for the big players of Neptune…"

He clenched his jaw. "Yeah, that doesn't work for me, Ronnie. It's too dangerous."

She came within a few feet of him then stopped seeing that he wasn't going to move from the doorway to let her pass. "If you're busy punching out one of the men, I can't really keep my cover and get pictures of what's going down in that club and I won't be able to find the microchip, can I? This case is really important to my dad."

"There's got to be a way. If I'm not going, you're not going."

She narrowed her eyes. "Are you saying you're forbidding me to go?"

He swallowed hard as the small blond's stance changed. His eyes travelled up from her heels to her stockings whose garter belt clips were peeking out under her short short skirt. He kept going. A formfitting bodice that showed off her 'assets' quite well even though her arms were crossed over top. Milky skin of her collarbone, perfectly made up face and hair to her eyes glaring at him.

"Well?"

"There's got to be some middle ground…"

☼☼☼

She strolled in, trying not to laugh as Logan came in behind her. He was totally pimped out from his cowboy boots all the way up to his blue velvet hat and matching jacket.

The bouncer came towards them. "Excuse me… who are you?" His question was directed at Logan.

"Sir, my name is Vincent Felterbaum. And this lovely young thing is Mizz Candy Cane, the candy stripper who takes care of any ailment you may have with just a kiss. Ah am Mizz Cane's manager and Ah take care of her every need and whim. Ah believe you are expecting her?" Logan drawled, his voice dripping with a schmoozy Southern accent.

"Yes, of course."

She smiled ditzily up at him while brushing back against Logan.

"So can you direct us to the Platinum room? Don' want to be late…" He pulled her close, a hand sliding down her hip seductively.

The man swallowed hard at the sight of Veronica's bare thigh came into view. "Straight down the hall to the elevator, second floor, second door on your left…"

"Thanks." Logan winked at him and tipped his hat before pulling Veronica along.

They got into the elevator and pushed the second floor button.

Veronica giggled. "I like the hat. Nice touch."

"Anything for my lady…" he wiggled his eyebrows at her invitingly at her, moving his lips dangerously close to her own.

"No damaging the goods, mister…" she purred, running a hand down his face. "You'll get your turn…later…"

The elevator doors opened and they strutted down the hall.

☼☼☼

She moved her hips to the left then the right, watching as the businessmen followed her every movement as if hypnotized. She bent to the ground before coming back up and moving towards one in particular. Henry Franks was the most prominent businessman in town. He was also known as Hank 'the Tank' Franks, the most prominent connection to the mob in town. She slid into his lap, her eyes flitting up to Logan standing by the door. His jaw was slightly clenched as he stared at her unflinching. She batted her eyelashes at him and sent him a slow seductive smile. She crossed one thigh over the other and giggled at Franks. She touched him on the nose before sliding her hands down and around his body. Her hands slid into the inside pocket of his jacket and she felt the small chip. Sliding it into a secret pocket in her glove, she slid away from him and giving Logan the signal.

Logan wanted to jump across the room and pound the dirty old men when she started to dance and they started to drool. He smirked. This is what Veronica had been talking about when she'd called him on jealousy. _Just pretend it's just you and me…_ she'd said when she'd finally consented to having him come along. He swallowed hard as she went from man to man, searching for the microchip. Every time she touched one, she'd look up at him with a sizzling look and he'd relax, just a little. His left hand was in his jacket pocket, wrapped around the stun gun, his right holding his cellphone to his ear. He was taking pictures of all the men in the room.

She looked up and bit her lip with a wink. There. The signal. He put his cell in his pocket, pressed a button on his cell and it started to ring. He pretended to hold a conversation before calling the bouncer over. "Alright, that's it. She's done for the night. Miz Cane has another appointment."

The bouncer nodded and Logan went to fetch Veronica. "Time to go, Sugarpuss," he schmoozed. "Thank you gentlemen. Have a good evening."

They started for the door and made it to the elevator before Franks caught up.

"Hold on!" He had his hand in his pocket and Logan moved in front of Veronica, about to pull out the stun gun when Franks pulled out a roll of bills. They let their breath out in relief.

Franks peeled a few off. "You're much better than our usual girls, Miss Cane. Thank you." He held them out.

Veronica took them, caressing his hand. "Oh, please… call me Candy…"

And then they were gone.

☼☼☼

They peeled out of the parking lot of the Neptune Grand.

"God, Ronnie, you were amazing."

She counted the bills, five hundreds. "Guess I do know what my fallback job will be if this whole Criminology thing doesn't work out…"

He turned off the engine and got out, going around and opening the door for her. "If it doesn't work out, I'll pay for you myself. No way I'm letting you do this again in public…"

She matched him smirk for smirk. "How Pretty Woman of you…"

She got out and she slid on a trench coat.

"Now you look the part… all business on the outside, busy busy busy on the inside…" He slid an arm around her and they walked to the elevator.

As the doors shut them in alone, he couldn't contain himself any longer. He pushed her up against the elevator wall. "That was the hardest thing to watch…"

Her lips were centimetres from his. "Because it was them or because it wasn't you?"

He groaned. "Because it was _you_, Ronnie. You make me crazy."

She leaned forward, brushing his lips. "Well, let me kiss it better then…"

☼☼☼

The End – Let me know what you think! I may or may not continue… depends on how creative I feel…


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, chapter 2… this time it's a bit of Logan/Veronica fluff and the song's American Baby by Dave Matthews Band…

Logan drew his fingers up and down Veronica's arm. Her skin was so soft. He couldn't help it. She rolled over in her sleep and pushed herself further into his arms. He kissed her bare shoulder and closed his eyes to fall back asleep.

Veronica's eyes cracked open. She loved catching Logan being cute and gentle. It was rare but getting less and less and she loved it. She looked up at his face, peaceful as he slipped towards sleep. She waited until his breathing became even before reaching up to lightly trace his features. He was so innocent looking in sleep, probably like every other person. But, as she stroked his cheek, his lips drew up into a devilish smirk that was purely Logan. Even in sleep he was plotting his next prank.

She didn't even notice his hands sliding around her waist until he rolled her over and he was on top of her.

"For a detective, you're not so observant…" His trademark smirk was in full force.

"Well, I usually don't sleep with my suspects," she fired back.

His lips slanted across her mouth. "Good."

☼☼☼

She leaned against the island, eating a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios when Keith came in. "Welcome home, Dad. How was Vegas? Did you get a hooker? Win millions? Will we finally be able to get that pony we've been talking about since my fifth birthday?"

He wagged his finger at her. "Ah ah ah, dear daughter. What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas…"

She wrinkled her nose in mock disgust. "Thank god for that. Pictures and microchip on the table…"

"Ah dutiful daughter, so good, so true…" he said in a mock Japanese accent and scooped them up.

She held her breath as he flipped through. "So?"

He smiled. "This may be just enough to make a break in the case but I'll have to send them over to my contact in the FBI to make sure. Can't say I'm too happy about the entire department about to see my daughter in a nurse's uniform but I guess that can't be helped…" He sighed. "Good job honey." He stood and slid the pictures into an envelope and kissed her temple. Then he turned to Logan. "And thanks for looking out for my little girl…"

Logan saluted him with his spoon. "No problem."

"Well, I'm going to go drop these at the courier then I'll be at the office if Alicia calls." He grabbed his briefcase and jacket and kissed Veronica goodbye before leaving the apartment. He paused just outside the door to see Veronica slide sideways to bump into Logan. She said something and Logan laughed, looking down at her with a tender smile. Keith sighed again. At least the boy had good intentions. _And at least Veronica's got a good head on her shoulders_, a small voice added. _She won't do anything she doesn't want to… just like her old man…_He smiled and continued on his way.

☼☼☼

Inside, Veronica watched him watching out of the corner of her eye. _Oh, Dad…_ She leaned her head against Logan's shoulder. "So sneaky, so smart my dad thinks of himself…" She flickered her eyes towards the door.

He laughed. "Yeah, at least he really cares about you…" he replied, looking down at her.

She smiled. "Well, yeah, there's that…"

He glanced out the door and seeing that Keith was gone, he put down his bowl. Taking her bowl from her, slipped his arms around her. "Now that we're alone again…"

"Oh Mr. Echolls, you aren't planning on taking advantage of little old me, are you?"

He grinned. "Well, little you may be but I like my girls young… ish…"

"May I remind you of a woman called Kend-" She was cut off as he leaned down and covered her mouth with his.

☼☼☼

Veronica snuggled deeper into Logan. "Whew… maybe you should think about going pro in that…"

He wrapped an arm around her, rubbing it up and down her arm. "What, and miss out on all the fun in the amateurs?"

"Ouch..." She kissed his shoulder then punched him lightly. "Well, you get five more minutes of snuggling then you have to get up and get dressed because my dad's probably coming back sooner rather than later and he has a gun so if he finds you here, on top of his daughter, he's probably not going to be so happy…"

He smiled. "Well, in all fairness I'm not on top of you right now." He rolled them over. "Now, he would be in the right for shooting me."

"Logan!" she shrieked. "Get off!"

He grinned at her wickedly. "Oh I plan to…"

She punched him again. "Seriously!"

He rolled off. "Alright, alright. We'll do the cuddling thing." He stroked her cheek. "Good enough?"

She snuggled into him. "Yeah…"

They didn't say anything for awhile, just revelled in being together. Logan absentmindedly stroked her arm while smiling dreamily up at the ceiling.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" she asked in her most annoying and nasal voice.

His smile widened. "Well, I do believe that there are now three cracks in your ceiling. Last time I was in here, on my back, I only counted two... you should really think about getting someone to come look at that. One day, the sky could just fall on your pretty little head, Chicken Little..."

She rolled her eyes and rapped her knuckles lightly against his head. "Yup, I was right... nothing but air."

"Oh yeah?" He reached down and tickled her until she squirmed and kicked, rolling them over so she was pinned underneath him. He stared down at her for a moment before finally speaking, "I love you, you know that right?"

She grinned up at him. "You're not going to confess something really bad right now, are you?"

"Always a joke with you, eh Mars? You can never take me seriously..."

"What can I say? You're always with the slick words..."

He smiled, a real smile this time. "Yeah, but it doesn't make it any less true."

She smiled softly back. "I know."

☼☼☼

Alright, so that's it. A bit short but ah well… I don't really know where I'm going with it but there you go… enjoy…


	3. Chapter 3

Sooo…chapter 3… little bit of cuteness and some jealousy for LoVe is Epiic and a little older man flirting for xosummerxo… enjoy…

☼☼☼

"So, Mr. Hank Franks has skipped town. He got onto his private plane and took off this morning. No one knows where he went. No flight plan, no destination, nothing…" Keith sighed and rustled through some papers. "We're trying to track some new leads but the trail's going cold. I'm so sorry honey."

Veronica shrugged, patting him on the arm. "You'll come up with something, I'm sure."

"Well, there's nothing else that can be done...let's get out of here. Go have some fun or something."

Veronica smiled apologetically. "Sorry Dad. I promised Logan I'd go to his costume party."

He gave her a mock patient father look. "Do I have to ask what you're wearing to Logan's costume party?"

She gave him her best innocent daughter smile. "Am I that transparent?"

"No, but your costume might be so you better not be wearing what I think you might be wearing…"

She kissed him on the head before heading to the door, calling back over her shoulder, "Don't worry Dad. I never wear the same thing twice…"

☼☼☼

"You're late."

She cradled the phone against her shoulder. "I know, I know… I'm just putting the finishing touches on my costume. I'll be over in a few minutes."

"Well, hurry up or I might be off with Cleopatra when you arrive," he teased gently.

"You better not or you'll get yours…" She smiled. "I'll see you soon." She applied ruby red lipstick and gave him an air kiss before hanging up. Grabbing her bag, she left the apartment.

The drive over was uneventful. She watched kids laughing and shrieking as they ran from house to house. She remembered going trick or treating with Duncan and Lilly. Lilly would complain that her costume was getting ruined and it was so far and her bag was so heavy. Duncan would take hers from her without complaint and shoot Veronica a secret smile. She smiled wistfully. She wished she could see that smile again, even for a minute. But Duncan was gone and there was no way she could contact him without putting him in danger.

Veronica's mind automatically thought of a trademark smirk, which attached itself to a lanky, so-sure-of-himself goof. Logan. She rolled her eyes. He was getting better, less elitist, but there were probably things you couldn't change. And a secret little part of her liked it, if she ever admitted it. She enjoyed being Logan's princess from time to time, enjoyed being loved. Selfishly, she loved being put before everyone else in his mind.

She arrived at the Neptune Grand and took the elevator to the penthouse. The door to Logan's room was open and she could hear music and laughter. She wondered how many people he'd invited this time. Stepping inside, she shed her coat and peered around for her boyfriend.

"Nice costume Veronica. You should really think about it as a possible future career choice," said a smarmy voice beside her.

She turned. "Hello Vinnie... A gangster or a stripper? Oh, and you came as yourself. How cute."

He grinned at her, looking her up and down. "Either or, Miss Mars… either or. Just don't tell your dad I said that."

She shook her head in disgust. "Come to crash?"

He smirked. "I'm actually working on a case."

"Looking for your shame amongst the barely legal cuties?"

"Ha ha, Veronica Mars. None of your business. Client, P.I. confidentiality. How 'bout a spin around the dance floor?"

"Not if you were the last person on earth and there were no goats, Vinnie, because God knows they're better dancers than you."

"Oh, come on, Veronica. You didn't come here just to stand around and look pretty… you're not the kind of girl to sit at the sidelines, are you?"

☼☼☼

Logan was chatting with Dick when Veronica came into the party. He cut Dick off mid-sentence, "I'll catch up with you later, 'kay?"

Dick grinned. "When she says jump, you say…?"

"Ladies first?" Logan shot back with a cocky grin. He started towards her, knowing the real answer. _How high?_ He watched Veronica shed her coat and groaned. He was so glad that he'd bought that naughty gangster costume when they were choosing the nurse costume for the Franks case. He admired pinstripe suit and it's close cut against her slim body. He complimented her choice of clothing underneath the jacket seeing lace peek out. The gangster hat was cocked on her head to show off dark smoky make-up and ruby red lips. She had a gun strapped to her thigh and he wouldn't be surprised if it was real.

His lips curled into a smirk. Maybe he'd just kick all these people out now and just have a little Veronica time… Wait, who was this guy? He watched a tall dark-haired guy intercept Veronica and start to chat her up. The guy's back was turned to him so he couldn't see his face. Logan clenched his jaw. Who dared come to his party and hit on his own girlfriend… He started over intently.

☼☼☼

Vinnie took her hand and placed his other on her waist. "See this isn't so crazy, is it? Maybe you could get used to it?" he probed, spinning her around then pulling her close again.

She spotted Logan moving through the crowd and brightened. The look on his face made her want to giggle. "Well, you know Vinnie, this is an authentic costume with all the props," she said, making her voice a little more husky.

His eyes darted down her pinstripe suit to the gun strapped to her leg and he licked his lips. "Ah…"

"Hello doll… who's the cheap suit?" Logan drawled in a fake gangster accent. He snaked an arm around Veronica and pulled her out of Vinnie's arm. He held her to him possessively.

She smiled. "Vinnie Van Lowe, Logan Echolls."

"Yes, we've met. And what are you doing here, Mr. Van Lowe?" he asked sweetly.

"I'm here to meet someone," Vinnie said lightly.

"Well, excuse us please, Mr. Van Lowe. This lovely young lady has some 'splainin' to do…" Logan tipped his police cap and towed her away. He pulled her into his bedroom and shut the doors, locking it. When he turned around, she was leaning on his dresser, a smiled curled on her lips.

"Well, Mr. Echolls…" She swung the pair of handcuffs from one finger. "You got me."

He leaned against the door, arms folded across his chest. "You thought that was funny, didn't you?"

She giggled. "Well, a little. Nice costume, by the way."

He rubbed his sleeve over the shiny badge. "You like it?"

"I like the irony…"

He moved towards her with cat-like grace. "I like your costume…"

"This old thing?" She picked an imaginary piece of lint off the sleeve. "I found it at the bottom of my closet…"

Logan stopped in front of her and lifted her by the hips to sit her on the dresser. "Well, well Miss Mars... looks like I caught you."

She leaned towards him, sliding her fingers into his hair. "Now what are you going to do with me?"

He kissed her slowly, deeply. "Well, I have a few ideas." He opened her suit coat, one agonizing button at a time, and slid his hands underneath, coming in contact with a silky bustier. "Veronica, you naughty girl. Does your daddy know you own something like this?"

"Next question," she whispered back.

He lifted her up and carried her to the bed. "What _am_ I going to do with you?"

They tumbled together, kissing. He heard a click and she sat back. He tried to move but found himself cuffed to the bed.

"Ha ha, very funny Veronica." He pulled but the cuffs didn't give. "I thought you said these were play cuffs…"

She grinned. "I lied."

"Not usual for you… now come here Mars. Don't make me go Houdini on you…"

☼☼☼

Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

sorry it's been so long… here you go… little drama… The songs are 30 Seconds to Mars' "A Beautiful Lie" and The Submarines' "The Darkest Things" for the end.

Chapter 4…

☼☼☼

"What do you mean he's back in town?" Keith pushed the door to Mars investigations open. "When did he get in? And how the hell did he manage to get past your surveillance?... okay, thanks…" He turned off the phone and turned to his daughter. "You're not to go anywhere alone. Got it?"

She cocked her head to the side. "Ooookay… what brought this on?"

"Hank the Tank has resurfaced in town. He was spotted downtown this morning."

She frowned. "No one detained him at the airport?"

Keith gritted his teeth. "Well, there's nothing to detain him on… and he probably came in on a private jet…"

She sighed. "Well, that sucks."

"Yep. Remember, Vigilance!" He spread his hands and wiggled his fingers at her. "Constant Vigilance!"

She shook her head. "Never should have lent you those Harry Potter tapes for your stakeouts."

He grinned then became serious again. "I'm not kidding though, Veronica. Don't go out alone. He's dangerous."

"Sure dad. No dark alleys, don't pick up strangers, and don't open the door if I don't know the person. Got it."

The door opened again and a woman swished toward them.

"Your one o'clock is here and I'm off to my other job." Veronica kissed him on the cheek and went out with a wave.

"Be careful!" he called after her.

"Your daughter?"

Keith turned to the woman. "Yes. Mrs. Deyne?"

She cracked her gum. "That's right."

He beckoned her into his office. "What can I do for you?"

"It's my husband. He's disappeared and he's taken all my money. I want it back."

"Well, you've come to the right place." He went around and stood behind his desk, motioning. "Please, have a seat."

☼☼☼

"So here's your table and your waitress will be right with you. Can I get you some drinks to start?"

The man stopped talking on their phones and looked blankly up at her, as if she'd interrupted something important.

"Coke and coffee."

Veronica nodded and moved back to the kitchen. As she got the drinks ready, her eyes scanned the room. No one suspicious, nothing out of the ordinary yet she couldn't shake the terrible feeling off. Her stomach was twisted in knots. Something was wrong.

The band around her chest loosened slightly at the sight of Logan in the entrance.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked as he cupped her face and bent to kiss her.

"What? A guy can't come visit his favourite girlfriend?"

She punched him lightly in the arm. "Better be your only girlfriend, buddy."

"Of course Rena… ow, ow, Ronnie! Ronnie!" He rubbed his arm where she'd pinched him hard. "That hurt."

"You want some cake?"

"Mmmm, sure."

She cut him a slice. "So what are you doing here Logan? My shift just started. You usually don't roll in until at least halfway through…"

He shrugged uncomfortably. "I can't just come visit?"

She led him to a table, handing him the plate and looking him straight in the eye. "No."

He took a huge bite, chewing thoughtfully, then looked her squarely in the eye. "You dad asked me to."

"What?"

"Hey, I get my drinks?" Cellphone guy asked, a little annoyed.

She held up a hand. "In a minute. Why Logan?"

"He's worried."

She shook her head. "That is so like him. And so ridiculous."

"Your customers are waiting."

She exhaled sharply. "I'm fine. I can take care of myself."

"Well, in case you can't I'll be here-" He smirked. "- chillin' like a villain…"

She rolled her eyes and stalked off.

☼☼☼

Near the end of her shift, Veronica went out to toss a garbage back into the big green bins out the back of Java the Hut. Her head was down, her mind elsewhere. She didn't even realize the man was there until he spoke,

"Miss Cane, I'm shocked. You've gone straight."

Her head shot up.

There, at the end of the alley was Hank the Tank, flanked by two beefy bodyguards he didn't really need.

"Looks that ways, Mr. Franks."

He came towards her. "I wonder why you've decided to change professions? I'm sure this one doesn't pay as well as your last did…"

She backed up, trying to decide quickly. "Well, I have gone straight but my mind might be changed for a price…" She bit her lip coyly.

He leered at her, his eyes roving over her, mentally undressing her body. "Well, that could be arranged…" He came up just in front of her. "Here, sweetheart, let me take care of that for you." His hand slid down her arm, grasping the garbage bag and throwing it into the green bin. He was invading her personal space in the worst way. His lips came close to her own as his hands came up to rest against the bin, effectively trapping her. "I'm looking for a few girls to waitress at my Christmas party in a couple weeks. Come by the office on Broadway this week and you can audition."

She swallowed hard. "Sure."

One hand slid up her arm and plucked at the button on her shirt. It sprang open and she froze, willing her body to not react. A hundred dollar bill had appeared in his hand and he tucked it into her bra strap. "Great. See you soon, honey." He moved his face to her neck and took a deep breath. "Mmmm…" Then he was gone.

She slid to the ground and choked back a sob. Her eyes burned with unshed tears but she refused to let them fall. When she'd started this case, she hadn't really prepared herself for this. For some sleezeball to make her feel so violated. It was part of the job but she'd thought she'd be able to block it out. Obviously, that wasn't happening.

"Veronica!"

She lifted her head. "Here," replied weakly, her voice barely above a whisper.

He came around the bin and spotted her. "Veronica! I got worried. Are you okay?"

She watched him approach, debating whether to tell him. "I'm fine. A bit shaky but fine."

His eyes darted over her body, looking for injury, resting on the bill sticking out of her shirt. His eyes darkened. "What happened?"

"Hank the Tank dropped by for a chat." She pulled out the money and gave him a tight smile.

"Jesus Ronnie." He pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her small body, holding her tightly.

"He wants me to audition for a waitress job for his Christmas party."

He clenched his jaw. "No way. No way."

"This could help the case, Logan."

"OH, sure, yeah. You go strip for him and he'll just rattle off a confession for you. That's a great idea."

"I have to go back to work…" She started to move, tried to stand, but he held onto her tighter.

"Wait, just wait. Let me…" He bent his head and kissed her, his hands dropping to her waist.

She clung to him, allowing his hands to erase the memories of Hank from her body then pulled away. "Okay, I really have to go."

He shook his head. "Beg off sick. I'm taking you home."

☼☼☼

She sat in her room, eyes tightly closed and arms tightly around her knees as she leaned back against the bed. Logan had left long ago and she'd heard her dad go to bed hours ago but she couldn't quite fall asleep. Her eyes roved the room, settling on pictures. Lilly, the Fearsome Foursome, her and Duncan, her and Logan… happiness frozen in time, a snapshot of a life past.

She closed her eyes and willed herself to feel better. Sitting on the floor of her room until three in the morning before falling asleep from exhaustion was not a good idea. So why was she doing it again? She gritted her teeth. She hated it when her subconscious was right. This was not a good idea. Yet she couldn't bring herself to climb into bed.

Her phone buzzed. Incoming call. Only one person would be calling her this late.

She picked it up. _Logan_ _Echolls_. She let it ring, staring at his name. She wanted to pick it up, wanted to talk to him but she couldn't bring herself to click the button. It shut off before it clicked to voicemail and she was disappointed. He was giving up too easily. That wasn't like Logan. She let her hand drop to the floor as if the phone was too heavy to hold up.

It buzzed again in her hand and she let her chin drop into her chest to read it. Incoming text.

_I know you're awake._

How? she wondered.

_Your light's on._

She smiled faintly. Count on Logan to stalk her when she felt like garbage.

_Answer your phone please?_

Silence and nothing.

Then her phone buzzed again. _Incoming call._ _Logan_ _Echolls._

She lifted it slowly to her ear, clicking the green button. "Logan."

"Can't sleep?"

"No, there's a stalker outside my window at three in the morning. How could I?" she tried to sound light but she was just flat.

"Come out. We'll go for a walk."

"Can't. Dad's here…"

She could hear him grinning into the phone. "So climb out the window…"

"Logan! We're on the second floor!" she exploded in a whisper.

"I have a big sheet. You'll be fine."

She went to the window and looked out.

He was below, waving. "I just want to know you're okay."

"I'm fine."

"Why are you still awake?" his voice was strong, unwavering and she could feel his eyes burning into her.

She shrugged. "Dunno. Too much stuff in my head. Can't get it out."

"Wanna talk about it?

"Not now, Logan.

Okay, but you and I are having serious talks tomorrow."

"I will if you bring ice cream…" She laughed softly.

"Deal."

"Deal, okay, I'm going to go to bed."

His voice was comforting. "I'll wait til you fall asleep."

She lay down on her bed, her eyes starting to close. "How will you know?"

His laughter drifted softly in her ear. "Oh, I'll know."

☼☼☼

Let me know what you think!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long... Enjoy!

☼☼☼

"You want to talk about it?"

She looked up. His eyes burned into hers, begging her to let him in. Begging her to be okay. To still be his. She shook her head, turning back to her Ben & Jerry's.

He started to shift after a few minutes. "Please?"

She sighed. "What do you want me to say to you, Logan?"

"I don't know. Every time I ask you, you clam up. I can't help you if you don't let me in."

She shifted, wishing that she was anywhere but sitting with Logan. Why had she invited him over again? Oh right... ice cream. And why had she allowed this topic to come up? "It's fine. I can handle it. Don't worry about it."

His face twisted. "Well, I do worry about it. It's upsetting being around you when you mope around all day in a snit. You don't even look at me. Do you know how that makes me feel?"

She glared at him. "Yeah, because this is about _you_."

He glared right back. "It is if you're moping around all day and I have to be around you. It's not good for you."

She slumped inside. She was tired of fighting. She wasn't even mad at Logan. She felt like a rag doll. If Logan picked up her arm right now and let it go, it would drop forlornly to the floor. She wasn't even angry, she was just so tired. She stared out the window into the distance.

He watched her face darken and wracked his brain to figure out what he could have done to cause this. The only thing he could come up with was Franks though. He moved cautiously towards her, reaching out to take her bowl of ice cream. When she didn't protest, he put it to the side and wrapped an arm around her. Maybe humour would get through to her. "So, is this the point where you tell me I'll never understand you and then break up with me?"

She didn't move for a few seconds, didn't reply, and he started to steel himself for another Veronica rage. Finally, she shook her head slowly. "Awfully hard for a girl to go to an audition without her pimp manager," she said softly.

He tried to suppress the smile stretching across his features. "Well, yes, there's that."

"But after that, who knows. You'll have to negotiate a new contract." Her face turned up towards his.

He kissed her softly. It was so strange. She'd go from completely happy and calm to uptight and angry in .2 seconds flat and just as quick back. He tried to shrug it off but he knew that eventually it would turn into something huge and nasty and that was not good when you were in a relationship with Veronica Mars and you tended to screw up every once in a while. He hugged her. He'd take whatever he could get from Veronica. He was just lucky that she allowed him anywhere near her.

☼☼☼

Veronica slid the stocking up her leg and adjusted it above her knee. She could feel Logan watching her with a mix of apprehension and lust. Apprehension because she wasn't dressing up for him, she was dressing up for the Tank's Christmas party auditions.

"You sure you have to do this?"

She smiled, even though he couldn't see it. "C'mon Logan, this is the only way we can get inside recon..."

He grimaced. "The only way? Or just the only way you know how to, Veronica Mars?"

She growled. "Don't patronize me, Logan. I know that this isn't the perfect way of getting the intel but right now it's all we've got. Dad's halfway across the country trying to get some witness that probably either isn't alive anymore or doesn't want to be found. So, either come with me or go home and leave me alone."

He exhaled loudly, knowing there was nothing he could do, nothing he could say. She was right. "Fine. But we're not going alone."

☼☼☼

"Lookin' good, Ronnie."

Veronica clutched the trench coat more tightly to her body and glared over at Logan. "Dick, Logan? You thought Dick would be a good choice for backup?"

Logan shrugged. "He's the biggest guy we've got." After she glared at him, he added, "I called Casey but he wasn't home. I left a message but he didn't call."

"Hey, what's Ghost World doing here dressed all slutty?"

Mac looked disdainfully at him over her laptop. "Believe me, if I could be anywhere else right now, I would. You're not my first choice either."

"You're auditioning?" Dick said, astonished. "Good luck. I mean, Veronica's got a chance but you?"

"Stick to being the strong silent bodyguard," Mac shot back. "You might give us away with your big mouth."

"At least I don't have a big-"

"Dick, shut up," Logan bit out. "We need all the chances we can get."

"Yeah, your ex-girlfriend was too busy dancing the poles at the club to join us," added Mac.

Logan smiled in the review mirror. Mac was more than a match for Dick. "We ready?" He parked and everyone got out. "Remember Dick, not a word," Logan reminded. He slung an arm over each girl's shoulders. "Ladies, shall we?"

They entered to find a plethora of sleaze. Girls loitered around, some looking up as they passed by but mostly keeping to themselves.

They must have looked very intimidating because the groups parted easily in front of Dick as he steered them towards the front. Coming up to the front table, Logan disentangled himself and leaning down on the table. "Hello, mah name's Vincent Felterbaum. I am the manager of Mizz Candy Cane and her sistah, Mizz Cindy Snow." His accent was even more elaborate as was his dress. His cowboy boots were now purple and his hat was yellow. When she'd commented that perhaps he was a little overdone, he'd brushed it off. "The more extravagant, the better."

She smiled prettily at the man then over at Mac. They both looked good, she had to admit. She was dressed in a Santa's helper costume while Mac was dressed in all white with fur trimmings. "We're here for the auditions?" she added in her most ditzy voice.

"We're ready to go whenever you want us..." Mac added, her voice surprisingly low and sexy. She slid an arm around Veronica and nuzzled her cheek.

Dick turned and stared at her.

Mac winked at him.

Veronica almost laughed at the check-in man's face and tried to keep her face from showing how impressed she was. Mac was 09er material after all.

☼☼☼

I'm starting to get over my writer's block... I'll try to update this weekend...


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay!

☼☼☼

She leaned against the island and stared at the phone, willing it to ring. They had to call her and/or Mac back... they just had to.

Logan watched her from the couch. "They're not going to call you the next day, Veronica. That would look desperate... don't you know about the three day rule?" he teased gently. Inside, his stomach churned. He half wished that they wouldn't call back.

She turned to give him a half-hearted glare. "What if they don't call? This whole case is totally screwed."

"Hey, come here." He shifted on the couch to allow her to lie down next to him. "Relax. They're going to love you, of course. You're amazing and beautiful and sexy... They'd be idiots not to hire you and Mac." He brushed hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. He couldn't believe he was giving his girlfriend advice on how to get hired as a call girl. "And if it doesn't work then we'll find another way. In the mean time..." He pulled her down to him for a kiss. "You can practice your moves for me. I'm a very good critic."

She hovered above him. "You would like that, wouldn't you?"

☼☼☼

Two days later, Veronica's phone rang. This had to be it. This had to be her call back. "Hello?"

"Veronica? It's Mac. I got a call back. Did you? This is so exciting!"

Veronica stared at the phone. "What?"

"I got a call today. Didn't you get a call?"

"Uhhh, no. But at least one of us did." She tried to sound cheerful. Even though she knew she was acting shallow and stupidly upset because she wanted to be the one picked. But after a few moments, the jealousy faded. At least one of them had gotten in. So, she'd have to run the show from outside. It made her uneasy that Mac would be the point, would be the one putting herself in danger. "Mac, I-" Her phone chirped. "Sorry, can I call you back?" She clicked onto the other line. "Hello?"

"Miz Candy Cane?"

"Yes?" she said hesitantly, drawing out the word.

"Hank Franks here. Didn't recognize my voice, sweetheart? I'm disappointed."

"Oh, hi. Not as disappointed as I was to hear that I didn't get a job." She put a little pout in her voice, hoping he'd hear. "And I thought you enjoyed my company..."

He chuckled. "I find you a little valuable to be waiting tables at an event such as that. That's why I'm calling. I want you to come to the soiree as my date, Miss Cane."

She smiled. "Really? Well, I will have to run it by my manager but I'm sure he'll be willing to let me go... for a price, of course."

"Of course. Just have him call me. I'll take care of all the arrangements such as your dress and transportation of course as well."

"Well, I can't wait..." She hung up and immediately called Logan. "We've got our in," she jumped right in when he said hello. "Franks wants me to be his guest. It's the perfect opportunity to get to places where I normally wouldn't be."

His sharp voice cut in, "No way Veronica. I mean, what would you have to do to get this info? No, no way. You're not doing it."

"Logan, we've been through this before and we both already know how this is going to end up."

"What? You bullying and threatening me until I agree to let you do whatever you want and then I follow you anyway and screw things up…"

She sighed. "Exactly. So why are we arguing again?"

"Because I love you so much that I would rather not find you at the bottom of the river with cement shoes…"

☼☼☼

Veronica watched Mac sashay from table to table. She was giggling at the men and getting really good at keeping out of the way of their grubby hands. She cringed every time a hand did meet its mark. She wished it were her as point but there was nothing she could do.

A hand landed lightly on her arm and she turned to look up at Franks.

"Where were you sweetheart? I was talking but you weren't listening. Something else caught your eye?"

She plastered a fake smile on her face. "My sister, Cindy." She pointed to Mac. "Isn't she gorgeous?"

He gave Mac an admiring look. "Of course. I remember her. She was one of the first we chose."

Veronica smiled mischievously. "And why wasn't I chosen?" She gave him a mock pout.

His hand slid up her arm to cup her face. "Because I wanted you all for myself." He leaned in and kissed her exposed neck.

She giggled and pretended to squirm. "Oh, not fair. I'm ticklish." She thanked God that the surveillance was only sound. Logan, safely sitting out in the parking, would have been in here an hour ago to kill Franks for the personal boundaries he was ignoring.

"What d'you say we take a little trip and I show you how this business runs?"

Bingo. This was it. What she'd been waiting for. What they'd been waiting for. Now she could get the info and get away from this sleazebag. "Oh my." She fanned herself and allowed him to lead her out of the room. She caught Mac's eye and gave her a flirty wave, their signal. Mac blew her an air kiss back. She understood. She turned back to Franks. "So, where does my tour begin?"

"My office..." He grinned and led her along.

"Oh goodie." She followed along down the hallway. It happened so fast she didn't even have time to react. She didn't even see the second person or the object that hit her in the back of the head. Everything just went black.

☼☼☼

She woke to find herself tied to a chair in a dimly lit room she assumed was Franks' office. He was sitting on the other side of the desk, waiting patiently for her to wake up.

"Well, well, Miz Candy Cane... or should I say Veronica Mars?" He stood up and walked around the desk to lean against it facing her. "How could you think that I wouldn't check up on a pretty girl like you to find out more? You're a celebrity, darling."

She glared at him but didn't answer.

"What? No quip? No quick retort, Jane Bond?"

"People know I'm here. They're going to come looking for me." She knew it was a long shot to try and scare him like that but she had to take it. And it was the truth. She wondered what Logan was doing at that exact moment. Freaking out? Beating up the bouncer and running down the hallways looking for her?

He laughed. "Yes, I'm sure." He pressed a button on the phone and a few moments later, the door opened and Mac was pushed in and forcefully seated next to her, her hands tied in a similar fashion. "Nice backup, Miss Mars."

☼☼☼

Logan checked the transmitters. Veronica's was down. He frowned. Something was wrong. But at least Mac's was still up. Then the screen went fuzzy. "Dammit."

Dick leaned in the window. "What's the matter, dude?"

"Both transmitters are down. We have to go in after them." He got out but Dick stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"The only things going through that door are tits and power. I hate to be the voice of reason but we have neither…" He leaned back against the side of the x-terra and stared across the street at the club.

Logan looked too for awhile but turned back to Dick with a smirk on his face. "No, but we have the next best thing…"

☼☼☼

"Logan, this is a very bad idea." Dick muttered to his friend. He was almost jogging to keep up with Logan and he strode over to the entrance. There was no way they were getting into that club and there was even less of a chance of walking away from this without a scratch.

"Hi, Logan Echolls. This is Dick Casablancas." Logan handed the bouncer his ID. "I know this is a private party but I have some business I'd like to conduct with Mr. Franks. He knows I'm coming and won't be very happy that I'm being kept outside waiting."

The man turned to look at Dick who nervously handed over his own ID. He checked both and handed them back then checked his clipboard. "You're not on the list," he replied in a deep growl.

Logan pulled down the clipboard with one finger and placed a wad of cash on it. "I think we are."

☼☼☼

"How much do you know, Mars?"

Veronica just stared. He'd been asking her the same question over and over for the past ten minutes and she hadn't said anything. How come he wasn't getting the hint? She tilted her head at him with a little smirk. "Like I told you before, Franks. I don't give in to brute force. And I have people watching me. They've probably already gotten to my dad who's going to bring the FBI down on your ass."

He raised his hand to hit her again but the phone beeped, interrupting. He turned and picked it up, listening. "Okay, sure. Bring them." He turned back to Veronica, a smirk of his own. "Now we'll see." He leaned back against the desk and folded his arms across his chest.

The door opened and Logan and Dick were tossed, unceremoniously, down at Veronica's feet.

She looked down at him in despair.

"Hey Ronnie. We're here to rescue you," he quipped.

She closed her eyes as Franks bent his face down near her ear.

"Now what, Ace?"

☼☼☼

What d'you think?


End file.
